wheeloffortunehistoryfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Daniel Benfield
Feel free to leave a message, and I'll try to get back to you as quickly as possible (assuming, of course, that your comment necessitates a reply). -Daniel Benfield 01:27, July 22, 2011 (UTC) If you're looking for discussions/messages from the past... * User talk:Daniel Benfield/2011 Archive * User talk:Daniel Benfield/2012 Archive * User talk:Daniel Benfield/2013 Archive (through early September, at least for right now) Parodies and Appearances How far down should we go with this? I think the current examples are fine, but I've been wondering if one reference I caught is worth it — an episode of The Life and Times of Juniper Lee used the puzzle chimes, but otherwise was unrelated to Wheel in any way. I think the use of the actual sound effect is interesting. TenPoundHammer (talk) 05:40, September 7, 2013 (UTC) * I'd think something like that would go under something like "References", but then we'd risk having a freakishly-long page filled with tenuous connections. You're the boss, though, so it's your call and I'll help out where needed. -Daniel Benfield (talk) 09:35, September 7, 2013 (UTC) Show Personnel I tried!--William Henry Sydnor Jr. (talk) 15:12, September 9, 2013 (UTC) Videos One question BTW, how do you guys manage to upload or link these YouTube videos here? I can never figure out how.--William Henry Sydnor Jr. (talk) 15:17, September 9, 2013 (UTC) * Based on your subsequent edits, I don't think you need any help with that anymore. For the record, though, we don't "upload" any videos here – we just link them, just like they're linked on the Wiki you mainly work on. If I wanted to link to the first segment of the 1973 pilot, for example, I'd put the full link (no ampersands unless it's a specific part of the video {"&t=1m22s"}, "http" instead of "https") into [] brackets – hence, this becomes this. -Daniel Benfield (talk) 09:44, September 10, 2013 (UTC) Sony I want to provide Sony with my comments and feedback. What is the best way to do that? We welcome your feedback and suggestions to help us make Sony the best it can be. You can send your comments directly to the relevant division of Sony using the links below and are also welcome to post your comments to one of our social media sites I've got a great idea. How do I tell Sony about it? Sorry, Sony Corporation of America policy does not allow for the acceptance or review of unsolicited ideas not covered by issued patents. Additionally, Sony Pictures does not accept unsolicited submissions for projects of any sort. Any material that is sent either by parcel or via e-mail will be returned unopened and unread. The answers to these two questions confuse me. The bottom one, of course, says, as we know that Sony cannot accept unsolicited suggestions. But the answer at the top says that 'we welcome your feedback and suggestions to help us make Sony the best it can be.' I don't see how the answers to both make sense. 22:46, September 9, 2013 (UTC) * I'm really not sure, either. I think "suggestions" is only about preexisting products, such as the PS3/4/Vita, whereas they can't accept all-new ideas. -Daniel Benfield (talk) 09:30, September 10, 2013 (UTC) Re: NBC Studios credit in Daytime credits In one recent edit to the network timeline, you said "NBC Studios isn't listed on the 2/29/84 full credit roll, so it was definitely added within a two-year period. Unfortunately, I can't get any closer since most of the circulating '85 episodes aren't online to my knowledge." I have one '85 show (February 8 or 11, Warren/Sol/Linda), and unfortunately it only had the "short" credits (sponsor plugs, Pat and Vanna's wardrobe credits, and eligibility disclaimer). I plan to look to see if I can turn anything else up. BryceLozier (talk) 01:00, September 22, 2013 (UTC) YouTube Do you know Youtube user Mathewv21688? 10:53, September 24, 2013 (UTC) * No. Based on his uploads, I really have no reason to. Why are you trying to promote a YouTube channel that from what I can tell has little to do with Wheel outside of a bunch of video game "Game 1", "Game 2" (etc.) stuff? -Daniel Benfield (talk) 15:27, September 24, 2013 (UTC) * No, I was watching his Wheel of Fortune Sega CD videos and he forgot to post the third part of his 28th game. That's all. 11:43, September 25, 2013 (UTC) Why did you revert my edits on the Daytime Video Archive? Just curious...I think for sure Tim's audition video was significant, as he auditioned for the daytime show. Gameshowguy2000 (talk) 03:28, October 8, 2013 (UTC) * Because both auditions were already listed under 1988, when they happened. -Daniel Benfield (talk) 22:22, October 8, 2013 (UTC) Jackpot Retirement Reasons You mentioned on your video archive that the reasons for the Jackpot being retired were because it had an unusually-high season in Season 30 and that something had to be done after the million dollar win. The problem I see though is that I do not think that there is a thing wrong with a Jackpot being high, regardless of the definition of 'high' and I don't think anything had to be done after that million dollar win. Why do you think that these are problems? I hear people cheering "Big Money" on the show all the time and if all these things are occurring, people might as well be cheering, "Little Money! Little Money!" Basically, in my opinion, I think when it comes to this show, there's no such thing as 'too much.' Why is there a problem with a high jackpot and a million dollar win like Season 30? 13:04, October 9, 2013 (UTC) * I'm going out on a limb to say it's because Wheel, like any other television show, let alone game shows, has a budget that they have to meet. That's one of the reasons it's so hard to get to play for $1,000,000 in the Bonus Round as it is now. Besides, another thing, Sony can't have a show that's 'tired' and 'dated'-Friedman's job is to keep the show fresh and exciting by adding new gameplay elements and getting rid of some of the older ones. Otter Mii-kun (talk) 01:35, October 10, 2013 (UTC) * I didn't think the nighttime Wheel had a budget--though I know the daytime Wheel did (with lower stakes, it makes sense). It's kinda like The Price Is Right: The daytime show generally has lower stakes (but on occasion has had very expensive prizes); while the $1,000,000 Spectaculars (not seen since they launched a decade ago) has had higher stakes, thus allowing for higher Items Up for Bids, pricing game prizes (including higher top cash prizes such as $100,000 Plinko), Showcase Showdown bonuses, and Showcases (thus meaning, what else? No budget.). ** So what leads me to believe that the nighttime Wheel has no budget? The same reason I mentioned the TPIR MDS's. If you have higher stakes, you can have higher prizes, and higher cash payouts. Can a high-stakes show bust a budget? To me, I don't think so. That's why everyone's been saying daytime "Price Is Right" is in "Budget Mode"--their prizes are not as expensive as the ones on the MDS's. Gameshowguy2000 (talk) 02:46, October 10, 2013 (UTC) * Alright, in order: ** The Jackpot last season wasn't "high" in terms of individual payouts, but rather that more was paid out last season than had been the norm for the Jackpot. ** Wheel has a budget – all programs do, unless the network/company says "money is no object". The $1,000,000 win last season had an effect on subsequent tapings that season, mostly in the Bonus Round. It seems, though, that they're offering far more this season, so I'm not sure what to think about Friedman. ** High-stakes shows may not have that much of a budget – look at almost any primetime network game show of the past decade, with their Central Casting-induced pretty people. ** People say "Price is in budget mode." because Mike Richards doesn't know how to handle a budget without blatantly setting up games to be lost. He prefers to offer huge (and sometimes unsponsored, meaning the show's paying to get them) prizes and then usually set those games up to be lost...unless it's a huge trip, in which case it's usually set up to be won because they can't be transferred or sold and the tax burdens mean they're usually turned down. Further, the daytime show has done two "Big Money Weeks" where the prize in several pricing games was hyperinflated with little chance of being won (six-digit 3 Strikes comes to mind). -Daniel Benfield (talk) 03:38, October 10, 2013 (UTC) Post on Game Shows Wiki You may want to see this, because of your name being brought into it... http://gameshows.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Gameshowsareforever/Hate BryceLozier (talk) 17:48, October 13, 2013 (UTC) Discussions Fair enough. I realize they don't really respect me at the Game Show Forum either (Hell, I've probably been compared to Zach Horan more than once by them)... if you want to discuss this privately, my email is redacted (please blank that out once you've seen it, thank you) BryceLozier (talk) 00:29, October 14, 2013 (UTC) * I kinda meant that if you had any questions (such as, like I said elsewhere, the ED page on me), feel free to ask. Regardless, I've saved the email address to a text file. -Daniel Benfield (talk) 00:32, October 14, 2013 (UTC) * OK, what WAS the ED page about? Feel free to respond privately, I doubt you'd want to discuss that in public. BryceLozier (talk) 00:35, October 14, 2013 (UTC) More episodes online I'd add all the stuff here to the Video Archive links myself, but there's so much here... let the archive binge commence! http://www.youtube.com/user/greenwater735/videos PS This is where all the recent Woolery episode links came from recently BryceLozier (talk) 15:16, October 19, 2013 (UTC) * Thanks, Bryce, although I found that out when seeing who uploaded 10/8/80. I'll be tackling those later today, but holy crap there's a lot of stuff. Also, I won't be adding the videos immediately as I'll need to go through them and figure out where they're supposed to go first – mainly because otherwise I'd be looking at an edit window for...oh, about five hours or so. :P -Daniel Benfield (talk) 15:41, October 19, 2013 (UTC) ** I already found one thing from all this... at least one other episode had the $800 wedge over $750, leaving $175 out in the open. BryceLozier (talk) 15:45, October 19, 2013 (UTC) Eggland's Best I seem to recall there was a time when Charlie said "Omega 3 S" (that is, "Omega three ess") instead of "Omega threes" in the Eggland's Best ads. I think it was around 2003-04 when this changed. Offhand, do you know of any episodes where he says "three ess"? TenPoundHammer (talk) 21:49, October 19, 2013 (UTC) Re: 1975 board games I understand that you have copies of the 1975 board game adaptations... I apologize if you have been asked this before, but at some point would you be willing to make scans of the instruction booklet, so that we would be able to see the pictures of the set and Wheel included in it? BryceLozier (talk) 21:21, October 22, 2013 (UTC) * Sorry, but I don't have a working scanner. The pictures on the box and instructions are the same for both editions, though the Second Edition box's puzzle is edited. -Daniel Benfield (talk) 22:11, October 22, 2013 (UTC) ** Hey, it's all good. I'm just kinda curious to see how the "prizes behind the puzzle board" setup looked... did it resemble the Edd Byrnes pilots at all? BryceLozier (talk) 23:01, October 22, 2013 (UTC)